Lost Pants
by DeathsGreenEyedAngel
Summary: A story that myself and two of my friends wrote. We had alot of fun writing this. RenoxCloud. Oneshot, Yaoi. Rated M for language and sexual content. Enjoy you naughty little monkies!


"Ok, where the hell did my pants go..?"

Reno stupidly walked around the room in his boxers, frantically looking for his pants. The morning sun shone brightly through his bedroom window, highlighting the features of his muscular but thin body.

"What the hell!?" He was pissed now, not having an extra pair.

"Reno...these yours?"

"Cloud...what are you doing here and why the HELL do you have my pants?"

"I just found these in the laundry room and they looked like yours..." Cloud held up the black, form fitting pants and Reno's eye twitched. Right there on the knee was a rip. Not a hole, but a gaping slash across them. If it was any other pair of his pants, he wouldn't have cared. Why...why did it have to be this pair???

"What the hell happened to my pants!??" Reno screamed in frustration.

"Oh..uh..it ripped on the dryer door..." he was ashamed and looked away. Now Reno didn't want to lose his temper on Cloud so he "calmly" lunged forth for his pants.

"Whoa...whoa...I mean, I feel terrible about ripping your favorite pants but it's no need to get feisty..." he said. Cloud held the pants high above Reno's head, finding his frustration highly amusing.

"Cloud, I'm..not..kidding!" he said, jumping up. The more he tried to retrieve the pants, the more his topless body rubbed against the blonde.

"You know, you look fine without pants on Reno..." He tossed them across the room and pinned Reno to the floor.

"Cloud...what the hell..?"

"You don't really need them right now, do you?" Cloud whispered, running his soft hand down Reno's well-toned chest.

"...Cloud, those were my favorite pants and you ripped them!" Reno scolded, pushing Cloud off. But Cloud knew what he wanted and he wasn't gonna give up. Ironically, instead of getting up and running out of the room, Reno just sat in front of Cloud, looking into the blonde's ocean blue eyes. Slowly, Cloud moved toward him until he was completely up against the wall. Cloud cautiously took Reno's caliced hands and, surprisingly enough, he didn't pull away. He leaned in and kissed Cloud fondly. Their lips fir together like the pieces of a puzzle.

"For so long, Cloud. I wanted to tell you that..." he sounded as if he was choking on his words. "..I wanted to tell you...I liked you...but I didn't think it would happen now...and I didn't think you'd like me,too..." Cloud brushed Reno's fiery red hair out of his face and him a sweet kiss. Reno's hands tightened on Cloud's hips and pulled him closer, pressing eachother's bodies together.

"See," Cloud whispered. "I told you that you didn't need your pants right now.."

Reno blushed at Cloud's comment and kissed him in response. Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, keeping their lips pressed together. In a rather feisty manner, Reno grabbed the zipper on Cloud's shirt and yanked it down, forcing the clothing off and throwing it to the side. Now, Cloud's muscular upper body was visible and quickly caught the devious eyes of Reno.

"You like what you see, don't you?" he smiled, kissing him.

"Yes,I do. But now we need to get your damn pants off."

"Mhm." Cloud agreed as Reno attempted to undo his pants, muttering to himself.

"Tch...damn..damnit.." Cloud giggled at Reno's frustration and helped him get the garment off. HIs boxers were partly visible. Black with tiny pink hearts. How cute.

"Nice boxers," Reno commented with a smile, Cloud blushing.

"..They look positively adorable on you,Cloud" purred the red head, nuzzling Cloud's neck. Without saying anything, Cloud stroked Reno's chest lightly and heard him chuckle.

"Feeling frisky now?"

"Yeah.." he whispered softly, as if it was a sin to admit that he wanted Reno, a guy. He'd never been in love the way he was with him. He wanted that sexy Turk all to himself. Forever.

Outside the window, three pairs of eyes watched them. One pair was green, one red brown and one black. Tifa was grinning through a nosebleed as inside, Reno slipped his hand into Cloud's boxers, causing Cloud to slighty tip his head back in ecstasy. Reno licked his lips.

"You know, you look sexy when you're turned on,Reno..." Cloud panted, his face flushed. The blonde's hands began to wander to Renos' own boxers before the redhead gave a rather tight squeeze to "little Cloud" (**A.N: Me and my friends had so much fun writing that! XD)** causing him to moan loadly. Reno grinned to himself. He never would've thought things would've moved this fast between himself and Cloud but he was glad, none the less. It seemed strange but he loved Cloud. He leaned down and slowly let his lips touch Cloud's, giving him the most gentle,sweet kiss that a guy could ask for. That was it for Cloud. He needed Reno. Bad. He pushed himself up, causing Reno to be pinned underneath himself.

"Hey..."Reno began to protest but was cut off by Cloud forcefully kissing him, practically ripping his own boxers and off and Reno chuckled. Suddenly,however, Cloud's mouth was licking at Reno's chest and heading downwards on his body.

"Cloud..." Cloud kissed him right above the lining of his boxers before completely pulling them down. Reno's slender body was now totally visib;e and Cloud's eyes were every well occupied with the sight. Reno subconciously blushed as Cloud grinned devishly, greed flashing in his eyes.

"Reno I want you" growled Cloud, his dripping with lust.

"Nothing's stopping you..." Reno grabbed Cloud's muscular arms and pulled him on top of himself. Cloud didn't need to be told twice. He traced his fingers down Reno's exposed hips and he heard the red head let out a sigh. Cloud smirked and continued to tease Reno.

"S-stop...teasing me..." Reno gasped as Cloud's hands crept further down until they finally came to their destination. The one place that would decide both their fates. It wasn't too late to turn back now, the both hadn't gotten in too deep yet...they still might have a chance to...no. Cloud shook his head. He loved Reno and he was'n tgoing to back out now. He was going to claim Reno as his. Reno had his eyes shut in anticipation.

Outside, Tifa mouthed an "Oh" as Cloud kissed Reno's waist and his hand started to wander into the "red zone" **(A.N: we loved this,too.XD)** Reno moaned loudly as Cloud touched him.

"Yes, Reno. Let me hear you..." whispered Cloud passionately. Tifa covered her eyes as Cloud squeezed Reno hard.

"My eyes.." she complained "I can't take it..." she said, pulling her hands away to a nosebleed.

"I wish I was in there," whined Sephiroth. "I'd show them a good time...Aw,man! I'm getting so freakin' horny out here!" He yelled.

At last, they were both without apparel and able to feel eachothers' bodies without the annoying restriction of clothing. Cloud smiled and opened his mouth, rewarded by Reno's tounge in a deep kiss. This kiss became deeper and deeper and soon Cloud found himself actually inside the fiery red head. Their bodies moved harder up against eachother as they continued their passionate kissing. Once the kiss was broken, Cloud nuzzled Reno's neck, kissing and lciking it as their motions became more frantic.

"Damn.." gasped Reno. Cloud rubbed against him harder, licking Reno's neck. Reno's body arched up into Cloud's. Outside...

"Sephiroth chuckled, folding his hands pleasantly.

"It's about to get more nasty...Oooh I can't wait!!!" ...

Back inside the steaming room, Cloud softly out all his weight on Reno, grabbing his shoulders and hugging him close. He sighed.

"I love you, Reno." Reno smiled, giving Cloud a sweet kiss.

"Woah...that's hot.." Tifa giggled. Yuffie rubbed her nose and muttered "My nose...it can't take it!"

"What? You wanna see some hardcore action?" said Sephiroth.

Yuffie nodded quickly, slightly embarrassed for admitting it.

"Don't worry, I do, too" He said angirly, banging on the window.

"What was that?" asked Cloud, looking up.

"Who cares?" Reno pulled Cloud back down, kissing him fervently.

"Mm..but the window.."

"Fuck the window..." growled Reno. Cloud eventually gave up and continued to fuck Reno.

"Ah! Cloud..." he moaned. "F-faster...h-HARDER..." he said loudly. Cloud grunted and kissed Reno. Reno was seconds away from climax. Cloud balanced himself over Reno and hardly grinded into him until they both orgasmed.

"My...god..." breathed Cloud, collapsing onto Reno.

"Your pants are over there..." he panted.

"Who cares about those pants anymore?" said Reno, giving his lover a kiss.

_Fin_


End file.
